dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shirota Yu
Perfil thumb|250px|Shirota Yu *'Nombre :' 城田優. *'Nombre(romaji):' Shirota Yu. *'Apodos:' Shiroro, Shiropon, Shirotan, Yuu-ani, U-kun. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Guitarrista, Saxofonista, Pianista. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio,Japón. *'Estatura:' 1.90cm *'Peso:' 74kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio. *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Buey. *'Tipo de sangre:' O. *'Familia:' Hermanos mayores: Dai, Maria y Shirota Jun modelo y cantante Hermana menor: Lina. *'Agencia:' Watanabe Entertainment. Doramas *Satsujin Hensachi 70 (NTV, 2014) * Jun to Ai (2012/NHK) *GTO (Fuji TV, 2012) *Jui (TV Asahi,2011) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (TBS, 2011) *Yotsuba Jinja Ura Kagyo Shitsuren Hoken~Kokuraseya (YTV, 2011) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010) *Koshonin 2 como Mariya Kyosuke (TV Asahi, 2009) *Samurai High School (NTV, 2009) *Go Ape (WOWOW, 2009) *Koshonin SP (The Negotiator) (TV Asahi, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Team Batista no Eiko (Fuji TV, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Especial) (Fuji TV, 2008) *Koushounin (TV Asahi, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Haken no Hinkaku (NTV, 2007) *Shoujo ni wa Mukanai Shokugyou (Drama de internet) *The Hit Parade (Fuji TV, 2006) *DD-BOYS (Episodios 1-3, 5, 8, 9, 12, 14, 16, 18-20, 22 y 23) *Kami wa Saikoro wo Furanai (NTV, 2006, episodio 7) *Pink no Idenshi (TV Tokyo, 2005, episodio 12) *Hice Cool (Drama de internet) Temas para Doramas *''U, tema musical para Yotsuba Jinja Ura Kagyo Shitsuren Hoken~Kokuraseya (YTV, 2011) Películas *Kuroshitsuji - Live Action (2014) *Koshonin The Movie: Time Limit Kodo 10,000m no Zunosen (2010) *Kondo wa Aisaka (2010) *Rookies "La Graduación" (2009) *Shini Soko nai no Ao (2008) *Waruboro (2007) *Arakure KNIGHT (2007) *Heat Island (2007) *June Bride (2006) *The Prince Of Tennis - The Movie (2006) Musicales *Musical Romeo y Julieta (Adaptación de la Obra Original) (2011) *Elisabeth (Producción Japonesa) - Der Tod (2010) *D-BOYS STAGE Musical (Invitado Especial) (Junio-2007) *Musical Sweeney Todd, es Anthony Hope (Versión Japonesa) (Enero-2007) *Musical The Prince of Tennis (2004-2006) *Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (2002-2004) Videos Musicales *RAG FAIR "Kimi no Tame ni Boku ga Tate ni Naro" (Junto Endo Yuya) (Septiembre, 2006). *MISIA "In my soul" de (2003) *Mai Hoshimura "Stay with you"(2002) Discografía 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' 'Discografía Internacional' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *If I Say feat. Howie D 12-Octubre-2011 Curiosidades *'Educación:' Horikoshi Academy. *'Idiomas': Español, japonés e inglés. *'Pasatiempos:' Componer canciones y letras, Karaoke, ver programas de TV divertidos, fútbol. *'Talentos:' Español, piano, saxofón, guitarra. *Sus padres están divorciados.Yu es mitad japonés (padre) y mitad español (madre).Gracias a su matrimonio interracial, tiene 2 hermanos mayores, Dai, nueve años mayor y Shirota Jun, que es un año mayor que él, una hermana mayor Maria que es siete años mayor y una hermana pequeña, Rina, catorce años menor que él, siendo asi Yu el penúltimo de cinco hermanos. *Es amigo del actor y cantante surcoreano L de INFINITE. *Piensa viajar a México ya que piensa perfeccionar su idioma en el español eligio este pais en ves de su pais (España) porque pretende darse a conocer en los países latinos. *Su apellido por parte de madre es Fernández. *Luego de que su madre se divorciara de su primer esposo, padre de sus dos hermanos mayores Dai y maría conocio al guionista de tv Mitsuo Shirota quien es el padre de Jun Y Yu. *Debido a la nacionalidad de su madre, vivió en Barcelona, España hasta la edad de 7 años, regresando a Japón para comenzar el colegio elemental, gracias a eso conserva el habla española, que puede utilizar en una conversación ordinaria. *Debutó como actor en el teatro llegando a ser muy conocido por los numerosos musicales en los que ha participado y por ser el 7º actor en interpretar al Tuxedo mask del manga, anime y live-action Sailor Moon (Guerrero Luna) y el 3º en interpretar a ''Kunimitsu Tezuka ''del manga, anime y película (en la que también participó) El Príncipe del tenis. *En noviembre del 2005 sacó un Idol DVD, "With U", con canciones acústicas de "Natsu no Owari ~ Mou Kako no Koi", escritas y compuestas por él mismo. También el mismo año salió un disco de estudio del musical "El Príncipe del Tenis" con todos los créditos para Yu. *Mejor amigo de Yamashita Tomohisa (con el que fue al mismo instituto), tambien es amigo Ikuta Toma , Ryo Nishikido Hero Jaejoong y Akanishi Jin. *Tuvo un escándolo en los periódicos japoneses donde al parecer salía con una extranjera madura a la que estaba viendo junto con una niña pequeña, que decían debía ser su hija, resultando al final que era la madre de Shirota Yu, con la que naturalmente, al igual que con su hijo, está muy unido. *Estuvo en una relación con Yasuda Misako desde enero del 2009, salieron alrededor de 2 años. *Tiene la nacionalidad española. *Tiene su propio programa de radio. *Cantó a su madre por su cumpleaños junto con su hermano Shirota Jun. *En la película Bride Jun (2006) se le puede ver en una escena íntima. durante noviembre del 2013 un diario español informó que se le había visto junto a su novia y familiares de esta. * Protagonizo Satsujin Hensachi 70 (2014) junto a Miura Haruma. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Blog Oficial *Wikipedia Japón *twitter official Galería shirota_yuu_199.jpg Shirota_Yuu.jpg Shirota Yu.jpg Shirota Yu2.jpg Shirota Yu3.jpg Shirota Yu4.jpg Shirota Yu5.jpg Shirota Yu6.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría: Watanabe Entertainment Categoría:JPianista Categoría:JGuitarrista Categoría:JSaxofonista Categoría:Tokiotas Categoría:Nacidos en 1985